


Messy hair and hazel eyes

by tostriveandfly



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Passion, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostriveandfly/pseuds/tostriveandfly
Summary: Set in Nicky's POV - in the future and out of prison she's in her apartment in New York with Lorna Morello sleeping in her bed.A short love scene, basically.





	Messy hair and hazel eyes

I’m watching her sleep and trying to work out how in the hell we got here.

I’m waiting to wake up on a thin mattress to the smell of mould on the ceilings. 

I’ll never be ready to face whatever reality is meant to be. 

I get up and walk to the window, crack it open and light a cigarette. I sit on the windowsill. 

I’ve never had such a desire to paint although no art could ever look as beautiful as this. Wrapped up in cozy sheets, she stirs.

I’m letting the cold in. 

“Baby” She murmurs, waking. “What time is it?”

“It’s like 4, sorry kid. Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Come back to bed?”

I don’t hesitate, dropping my half smoked cigarette into the ashtray and crawling back into the sheets. 

I left the window open. 

“Shit, you want me to shut that?” I say as I settle.

“Or you can keep me warm instead” She smiles. 

“I can do that” I wrap my arms round her tiny waist and kiss her neck tucking my hand up into the warmth of her stomach under her silk vest. 

She murmurs, sleepily but shuffles closer into my arms. 

I sink my nose into her hair. She smells like rose scented shampoo. 

I never thought we’d make it this far. 

She turns to face me wrapping her arms around my neck as I keep mine clasped onto her waist. 

She smiles softly and kisses me, I run my hands down her waist. 

Lorna is kissing me with the passion of someone who wants something - she's half asleep and her hairs a mess but she rolls over to straddle me pulling the covers over us both. 

“Horny, baby?” I grin. I love it when she initiates.

“Mmhmm” She grinds her hips into me and leans in for another kiss. I’m conscious of my cigarette breathe but she doesn't seem to mind. 

My hands roll her vest up over her tits and I leave it there as I caress her perfect breasts. I kiss and start to suck on an exposed nipple as she lets me go. 

She pulls my hands up over my head and holds them there so I can’t move. She lays tiny kisses into my neck and down my bare chest. With one wrist keeping me static she runs the fingers on her second hand so lightly over my cunt. 

I squirm and she revels in it. 

She pulls my shorts straight down and slides them over my awkwardly positioned legs. Next thing I know she's tongue deep inside me and I’m clutching the bed frame as she makes me squirm in sweat. 

Gasping I look down at the mop of dark curls and she looks right up to catch my eye - not stopping for a moment. She’s clearly very awake now. Her tongue swirls around my clit with enough pressure to send shivers down my spine. I can feel it building. 

I grab her hair and clutch her closer into me grinding my pussy into her mouth. 

I literally scream as I erupt, ashamedly. She smirks at me as she moves to sit up between my legs. Her whole mouth is glistening, gleaming in it. I pull her towards me, kissing her passionately - tasting myself. 

I had never felt so much all at once in my entire life. I flip her over, grinding myself on top of her, desperate to get myself inside. I kiss her neck and she moans, I leave bruises I want to stay forever. 

“Baby, I love you. I love you” I breathe the words into her ear and watch her mouth form a smile with the corners of my eyes. 

I don’t know how we got here. I can’t remember how quickly it all happened when it all felt so hopeless before. 

I let my hand inside her panties. She's completely soaked. I moan as I feel it as does she. In sync again. 

I’ve never been in love before now. I thought I had, but this was it. This was really it. 

I slide two of my fingers into her. A third. 

I let my thumb graze her clit as a slide in and out and she moans in pattern. I start to kiss her again as I fuck her. 

She moans for me to go faster. I roll my head down to her clit to relieve my thumb. 

Rolling my tongue over her clit and fucking her. She’s a mess and I love it. 

Her tiny body writhes in the sheets. 

She clutches my spare hand so tight her nails dig into me but I don’t care. I can feel her building. 

She cums - fast and her body spasms and collapses. 

Tears spark in her deep hazel eyes, panting. 

“Baby.” I slide myself in next to her as she sobs delicately. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, no.” She tells me. “I’m just happy” She’s smiling at me through watery eyes. “Nicky, I am so in love with you”

I can’t stop myself from emitting the biggest grin. 

“And I am so, so in love with you.”  
I can’t shake how good it feels to finally have a life together. I can’t get enough and I could never tire of this. 

I cradle her as she lies next to me, wrapped up in my arms and ready to fall back to sleep. 

This is the sort of moment I never want to end.


End file.
